Tourniquet
by HuntedthisNight
Summary: During the Christmas holidays the curious "Golden Trio" go exploring through the depths of the ancient castle of Hogwarts. They weren't expecting to find anything. Least of all a young woman, bleeding and covered in deep wounds from a horrific battle. Suffering from amnesia all she knows is her name. But just who is this Kagome? HARRY POTTER X INUYASHA. EXTREMELY UNIQUE CROSSOVER
1. TSFH

_** Tourniquet** is a Harry Potter x Inuyasha crossover the likes of which have never been seen before. It is set entirely differently than most crossovers that have graced fanfiction. _

_It'll be a pleasure to read. _

_-.-_

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_**

* * *

**SETTING: YEAR 1996 [6th Year Hogwarts]**

_*****Do you remember me?  
Lost for so long  
Will you be on the other side  
Or will you forget me?*****_

They shouldn't be here. That was the thought that crept through the depths of Hermione Granger's mind as the Muggle-born, Mudblood to those that took a more racist idea to those born of people that had not a wick of magical ability for their own, witch followed dutifully after her friends. One was a red haired youth. Freckled and tall with a slight frame that marked both his sire and his brothers, Ronald Bilius "Ron" Weasley had been her friend since nearly the first day she had stepped foot upon Hogwarts Express and later in Hogwarts itself. The other was a slightly more solidly built teenager with black hair that seemed nearly to be untameable for it was always messy and which served to both disguise the scar on his forehead and amplify the piercing intensity of emerald green eyes that peered through the glasses perched atop of Harry James Potter's nose.

They had known each other for years. But that didn't keep the goosebumps from raising along the expanse of her exposed skin. Everything, every single instinct, was screaming at her to turn tail and run. They were going to get into so much trouble for coming here. But they were her friends. Though they hade matured, as only young boys that were prone not necessarily to listen to the rules were to mature, over the years she wasn't going to trust them by themselves for something as important as this. As something as potentially dangerous as this.

_Stop it, Hermione. _Her teeth, which had once been overshot and bucked like a beaver, nipped at her bottom lip in a nervous habit that not even her excelling grades could curb. _There is **nothing **here. Harry killed the basilisk years ago._

Even if her rational mind knew this was true a part of her couldn't help but feel the unnatural fear which came with thoughts of the gigantic serpent. It had been left specifically within the depths of Hogwarts to kill Muggle-borns, of which she was constantly reminded of by people like Draco Malfoy and his ilk. It had been released through a twist of events by Ginevra Weasley whom had been controlled by the Heir of Salazar Slytherin or Tom Riddle, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The basilisk had petrified her after all. Had she been less fortunate there was a very good chance that she would have ended up like Moaning Myrtle.

"Harry," the darker haired of the boys slows, "are you sure this is a good idea?"

When the answer doesn't come immediately she knows he is probably second guessing himself. But their red haired comrade is less shaken. "Come on, mione', don't be a chicken. And besides the Headmaster must know we're down here."

Indeed the possibility that the Headmaster knew they were down here, where they shouldn't be, wasn't entirely out of the question. Yet rather than feel fear at a potential detention or punishment this only served in lighting some of the unease in her mind. There was little doubt that they would get in trouble but for all his eccentric behaviours, and odd habits, there was no denying that the Headmaster, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, happened to have the well being of everyone who resided within the depths of Hogwarts as his highest priority. Everyone from the youngest most bushy tailed 1st Year to the scolding terror that was the Potions Master, Severus Snape. There was no denying that Dumbledore would put himself through difficulties, as exemplified with the incident surrounding Buckbeak and Mr. Malfoy, to ensure that his students and those under his care faired well.

The knowledge that they were safe, in retrospect safe for the basilisk never would have allowed another even slightly dangerous predator onto its lands while alive, they travelled deeper into the Chamber. They were travelling through areas that Hermione had not seen because indeed she had been frozen by the basilisk's stare, she found her curiosity beginning to lift again. Of course Dumbledore wouldn't allow them anywhere near here if there was a danger. It was outrageous to even entertain the thought and yet there was no escaping the gasp that escaped her throat as finally they entered the arena was the closest thing that came to mind at the end of the tunnel. This was where Harry had confronted Riddle. Where he had found Ginny.

And where he had killed the basilisk. The massive skeleton loomed out of the shadows, bones beginning to stain a murky yellow in the air. Something had already scavenged much of the body. Possibly Aragog and the other Acromantula. Or at least she hoped that was the case.

"I didn't realize it when I was fighting the basilisk." A hand reached out but Harry paused seconds from touching the large head with its huge fangs. One of those had sunken into his arm. Had Fawkes not intervened there was a very good chance neither Ginny nor Harry would have survived that night. "I was too frightened. But it was **_speaking_** to me."

Parseltongue. A side effect of having survived the attempt on his life all those years by Riddle and he had gained the ability to speak with snakes. Harry rarely spoke of the ability for it more than ever tied him with the Dark Lord and Hermione glanced at Ron, the red head's lips parting. "And what did it say, mate."

A glance, a shard of wary suspicion that Hermione had come to see a little more often in Harry's eyes as the weight of what was slowly unfolding began to weigh more heavily upon them, before the bespeckled teen answered. "Nothing like a real sentence, Ron. More like sensations. Protect. Kill. Obey. Those were the majority."

Kill and obey were easy. The basilisk was a killing machine. It had been conditioned, trained, raised whatever to obey Slytherin and his heir. Protect? That something as terrible as the basilisk thought to protect something seemed well alien. "Protect what Harry?"

"I don't know." The hand folded back against his body. "But it seemed most concerned to keep me away from here. Not because Riddle was here but because it didn't want me somehow getting through there."

The _**there**_ was the statue of what Hermione supposed, well knew, to be the enlarged embodiment of the face of one Salazar Slytherin. The features were old and feathered indicating that the statue had been fashioned later in years, maybe even when Salazar had been towards the end of his life. Even a wizard of any of the founders' might would not be immortal. Heavy brows and deep eye sockets made it impossible to see if the statue had any eyes for the area where they should be found was cast into deep shadows and she wondered if the man, when he had been alive, had possessed such cavernous eyes as these. Hair which vaguely reminded Hermione of the Greek legends of Medusa was flowing around his head, tangled and ensnared amongst itself and giving the impression of someone that had thought not that much of their appearance despite how Salazar was the founder of Slytherin, the Pure Blood, House.

_Certainly a different look than his portrait. _In his portrait the Slytherin founder was preened and proper. But then she supposed both portrait and statue had been taken at entirely different times. Had not the History of Hogwarts stated that the Chamber of Secrets was built before Salazar Slytherin had left?

However, as she considered the statue one of two things caught her eye. What she supposed served as a mouth was a gaping hole and from where the basilisk had slittered through. And that there were fissures, painfully noticeable now that one was not fleeing for their very life, cut into the stone that marked where the statue's goatee happened to be and which separated that area of the stone work from the rest of the bottom jaw. "It's a door."

She was aware of Harry's gentle laugh. "I'm glad I'm not the only one who sees that."

"Oh no," Ron's voice rose, "I'm not going through any secret doorways."

"Don't be a chicken, Ron." She hesitated for a moment considering. "If there's a way to open this 'door' then we'll go back and get the Headmaster. If not then what's a little bit of exploring the Chamber?"

* * *

**NOTES**

Salazar Slytherin and the other founders were around in the medieval era which equates roughly 500 - 1500AD. The Sengoku era was between 1467 to 1573.

And no it won't go the way you think through that connection either. Just read the story. It'll keep you on your toes.


	2. Chapter 2

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_**

* * *

_*****I lie here paralytic_  
_Inside this soul_  
_Screaming for you 'til my throat is numb*****_

"Are you insane, old man?" The voice, pitched barely above a whisper, was a sharp bite of frustration and anger.

A lesser man would have probably screamed like a little girl and maybe even turned tail and run in the face of the Potion Master's rage, features twisted into a savage glower that made one wonder if his face would freeze in such a fashion. Eyes hooded underneath heavy lids the gaze was as sharp and as piercing as an eagle's, and as unfathomable as a depthless lake. Severus Snape was well known throughout the depths of Hogwarts as a fearsome opponent. He was a dueling master, his abilities amplified by the simple fact that the dark haired and darker eyed Head of Slytherin House happened to be relentless in any pursuit he set himself to.

However, Albus Dumbledore returned the other man's dour expression with nothing more than a slight pursing of lips. "Whatever are you talking about, Severus?"

A hiss, more similar to a serpent than a human, before the dark eyed male responded. "You let them into the Chamber. The Chamber of Secrets."

The Potions Master's voice had lowered a bit with the repeat of the Chamber's full name, a true display of how furious he was. Where most people's voices would rise with their raising anger, Snape wasn't most people. Only a fool would ever clump him into the category of "most" or even remotely normal. Even if one overlooked the great hooked nose, amplifying the hawk-like eyes, crooked teeth and savage personality that delighted in making people miserable Snape had never been normal. As a student in Hogwarts himself he had been isolated because others had feared him in a way and with all right to do so, the then boy had known more dark magic and curses than most 7th years by the time he had even started at the school.

"Ah yes." A dark eyebrow arched however before the Potions Master could continue, the Headmaster of Hogwarts cut him off. "I must say, my boy, I am somewhat surprised that you did not come earlier."

"I was… busy, Albus." It was a slight taming of the temper. While at the shift of weight, a vague hint of pain tickled the dark eyed male's features before the mask slammed back into place.

If the Headmaster noticed his employee's unease, it didn't show or maybe he chose to ignore it seeing as they were both standing within a hallway that in few short minutes would be packed with students, however the older wizard continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "I let them go because Severus Harry told me a most interesting thing when he killed the Basilisk years ago."

"Oh?" Despite his temper Severus Snape was still thoroughly Slytherin. Any piece of information that might be used against a foe, or a disliked child even, was taken into his head its worth weighted and either discarded like dirt or stored away for later use.

"Yes." A shake of the head and Dumbledore gestured for the Potions Master to move as voices slowly approached where they stood. The staircase leading down, down into the dungeons and past loomed before them for now that the Chamber had been located the Castle had "reconnected" itself to the Chamber's long hidden entranceway. "I saw no point at the time of telling anyone but Harry stated that the Basilisk was more interested in keeping him away from an area in the Chamber than actually killing him. If he died it would have been an accident more than the serpent's true intent."

"You believed a boy that the Basilisk was _**protecting** _something?" The question was worded with just enough scorn to make it sound almost as if Snape was speaking with one of his dunderheaded students.

Sharp blue eyes didn't ignore that tone this time and Dumbledore stopped so suddenly he forced the black eyed wizard to do the same or continue on without him. "I am sure Severus that you are aware that snakes **_are _**protective? Particularly in certain circumstances."

The dark eyed wizard froze, already pallid features blanching of all color and making it almost look as if the Potions Master was about to faint - a feat that reasonably would have happened as readily as if Dumbledore had announced he was the Dark Lord himself. "You **_are_** insane to think such a thing. It _**believe** _that... that..." A shake of the head before the Potions Master growled softly. "The Basilisk is nothing but a creature meant to kill Dumbledore."

"Even killers can be protective, my boy." Sharp blue eyes focused intently upon the black eyed wizard as if driving home a point with looks alone.

A pause as the Potions Master's features hinted at a renewal of anger. "Regardless, you never thought that another creature might make its nest there."

"Hagrid assured me that the Acromantula said there was nothing there."

"A half-Giant speaking to giant spiders about a giant snake." A sneer lifted one corner of the upper lip as Snape readied himself for a response. However it never escaped as Ron Weasley's voice greeted the pair's ears... calling frantically for the Headmaster himself.

* * *

**NOTES:**

Snakes - their parental indifference has been called into question a few times. Diamondbacks - guarding young for up to 2 weeks - and some pythons - tending eggs for 50 days - are some of the serpents I know who have some parenting habits. The aspect of protectiveness from a Basilisk comes from that concept but NOT in the method one would think... well not quite.

short yes, but wanted to leave it hanging


	3. QUESTIONS

**_Questions to the readers:_**

_1) What age do you want Kagome to be? Older? Student?_

_This will help in forming the story. _


	4. Chapter 4

**KAGOME'S AGE: **so I went through the votes and the general leading consensus was older and/or older student. Followed by student of the same age as Golden Trio. And a handful asking for her to be younger. I considered all opinions and have to say that I decided for an **_older _**student - on the basis of Inuyasha she finished the quest for the Shikon at 18 so she is as such **18 years old**. The Golden Trio and other students are 16 years old [the year is 1996]. And _**yes**_she will be in Hogwarts, possibly / probably as a student of sorts.

-.-

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_**

* * *

_*****Hel...*** **_He stilled, breath catching deep in his throat, as a whisper of sound touched Harry's ears. He stilled for a moment listening but when no one asked what that sound was, he dismissed it.

"Oh Circe," that voice was loud and he knew it.

"What is it, Hiome'?" Yes it had to have been his imagination. That whisper which sounded like the beginnings of the word hello... or maybe help.

"Just come here."

The coming wasn't hard. They hadn't spread out far from the door that had been etched into the stone face of Salazar Slytherin, the massive statue had to be easily ten times the size of a normal human being and yet most of it was hidden underneath the waters that filled the Chamber, and as such it was with two steps that Harry Potter found himself standing beside the Muggle born witch. Ron was no where to be seen. But for once Harry wasn't concerned. They had sent the ginger off less than fifteen minutes ago and depending upon where the Headmaster happened to be located it might be a little longer before their friend returned.

It was only when Harry's foot though came close to nudging against where she crouched that Hermione straightened, her hands stretched out before her. She was covered in more dust than Harry had been when he had Ron had had to suffer detention with helping Pince organize part of the less used areas of the library. But she was grinning. A giddy sort of grin that Harry had seen either George or Fred display just before the twins pulled some stunt that had someone screaming bloody murder in retaliation. A sort of edgy look that conveyed both amusement and maybe a bit of wonder.

"This." It took him a moment to realize what Hermione had been doing as she held the piece of parchment out to him.

_Ethelinda, guardia horiek ganberak._

He frowned at the piece of parchment before him wishing, just once, that he had paid attention to classes that didn't involve the dreaded Potions Master or which happened to be more lack under Remus Lupin's tutelage in the Defense Against Dark Arts. The words were scratched together, blurry from the chalky dust that had brought them to the front of the paper, and made absolutely no sense to Harry Potter's mind. He had never been one for Runes but then again these did not look like any of the Runes that they were supposed to study in Hogwarts. But there was no denying the words were old. Old but vaguely familiar. His brows furrowed.

"What do you think it says?" His voice was almost overly loud in the depths of the Chamber. It had grown almost oppressively silent when Ron had rushed off to find the Headmaster for them.

"I have no idea," any other time Harry might have laughed at Hermione Granger not knowing something.

But it had been the Muggleborn witch that had located the scripture etched beside the door. Harry never would have for he had found himself reluctant to pass the Basilisk's skeleton remembering with vivid detail when the serpent had nearly killed him. And Ron, well, Ron was more wanting to be out of then exploring. Harry had not a clue what she had scribbled on the parchment... the etchings had been so old and ruined that she had not been capable of copying them through use of her eyes. Rather she had had to rub charcoal overtop of the paper and then use that as a method of writing down the broken words.

Was it a sentence? A warning? A riddle?

Who knew. The history surrounding the Chamber of Secrets was just that, secret. There had been rumours of its existence since Salazar Slytherin had constructed it underneath the depths of Hogwarts, numerous enchantments keeping it hidden from all Headmasters to date. Enchantments that appeared to be charmed to alter without the presence of the Basilisk. After all there was no longer any maze to reach the entranceway and the entranceway itself was reattached to the magically moving and shaping castle's depths.

"Potter," The voice, pitched low and yet still unmistakable, accompanied the sound of approaching footsteps. Just his luck.

But he didn't say anything, swallowing the "what the hell Ron" on the tip of his tongue before it escaped. Maybe it was the fact that the Headmaster was there too, trailing behind his ginger haired friend while the sulking Potions Master brought up the rear. Where Ron was nervous the Headmaster seemed to be almost pleased with whatever the Weasley was saying. The black eyed and lank haired wizard on the other hand looked... uneased... and that took a bit of the edge of Snape's proximity off.

As it was though Snape wasn't, by any stretch of the imagination, the person that Harry wanted to see anytime soon he wasn't a fool. Even if the wizard wasn't the Head of Slytherin, and one would think by nature might hold more knowledge about the Chamber of Secrets than even Dumbledore because of that, there was no denying that Snape was a powerful wizard. If there was something behind the door carved into Salazar's jaw than it was best to have as many powerful wizards, and witches in Hermione's case, on their side.

"Mr. Potter," the Headmaster didn't allow for either Harry nor Snape to start their old bickering. The older wizard's eyes were alight with curiosity. "Miss. Granger. Mister Weasley was telling us of your interesting discovery."

Interesting... yes. Was it their discovery... no.

Well in a way Harry supposed it was, but had Tom Riddle never lured him down here to begin with he never would have encountered the Basilisk. He never wound have seen the oddity of what happened to be Salazar Slytherin's statue. Most of the overly large statue, nearly ten times the size of a grown man, happened to be hidden underneath the water that saturated the Chamber's depths and as such left the head hovering just overtop of the water. As if **_inviting _**them all to step closer and have a look within the secrets left behind by one of the founders of Hogwarts.

"Headmaster, I am not sure if I'd call it a discovery." Even if the older wizard had given them permission, probably to keep them out of harms way over the Christmas holidays with Voldemort begin to rise to power again.

"Nonsense." A wave of the hand. "You told me of the Basilisk's strange behaviour it was only natural to investigate."

_Yes let children investigate. _The reminder of the Basilisk stung up an old unease that had been birthed when Harry had encountered his godfather. Sirius Black was an innocent man, who was still in hiding, and the Black did not entirely trust Dumbledore. If the miffed expression touching Snape's face was anything to go by, the man didn't agree to this either. But then they _**were **_in Slytherin grounds. Probably thought they'd steal something.

With a suspicious glance at him though, it was Hermione that presented their find. "Here Headmaster, there were words beside the door."

"Ah yes, the door." Dumbledore's gaze swept to the huge head of the Slytherin statue. With a few more of the torches lit as they had waited for Ron to return with the Headmaster the odd cut into the jaw of the statue, almost hidden amongst the stone curls of the beard, was all that more noticeable. Dumbledore's glance was passing. But it was Snape that was starring at said door, dark eyes hooded behind heavy eyelids and jaw clenched. Yes Snape just what _**did** _the Head of Slytherin house know about the Chamber. Maybe it was wise to bring the Potions Master. It was a stare that was only broken when Dumbledore called the other man's name.

But even the presence of the Headmaster and students **_wasn't_** enough to curb the sharp tone, "what is it Headmaster?"

"Severus, you are skilled with different languages. What does this say?"

The look was pensive at best. Maybe it was the use of his first name. Or maybe it was the fact that Dumbledore stated something that was already well known between them. Harry supposed it was. Latin was the language that was used for many spells however on the rare occasion when he had indulged his curiosity and leant over Hermione's shoulders when she was studying for a Potions exam it wasn't Latin nor English... modern English... that starred back at him. Usually it was Greek so that explained why Hermione didn't know what the note said any better than Harry did. Either way with a sound that was nearly a growl the Potions Master accepted the parchment. Harry frowned as the wizard's black eyes narrowed, thin lips moving as if sampling the words.

"It looks like Basque... probably."

"Professor," those black eyed flicked to Hermione, "was not Slytherin English?"

"Reciting _Hogwarts, A History_, Miss. Granger?" Even though he was put out the Potions Master still smirked. "Though you are partially right. Salazar's mother was French and hence he called himself a Basque."

There was a soft oh but it was ignored as the Headmaster moved closer to the black eyed wizard, "is there any possibility that Salazar wrote anything of a hidden room in any of his journals."

For a moment the silence lingered and then a grimace crossed the black eyed wizard's features. "Headmaster, please."

The word sounded alien from the Potions Master's mouth and the other male's features were twisted as if he had bitten into something incredibly sour. It was an expression Harry decided he could get used to. Rare was it that the Potions Master looked unsettled.

_Wait... wait a minute._ This was called the Chamber of Secrets but there was obviously more than _**one** _Chamber. Another one behind that door. It **_couldn't _**be that simple could it, this was the founder of Slytherin House Harry was thinking about. But then again. The word was **_so _**simple not many people would consider the word "open" for more than a handful of seconds and then dismiss it was unlikely some code or password.

"Professor, how would one say open in Basque?"

This time hooded eyes, making the already dark orbs ever darker, flashed to Harry. For a moment he could almost swear he felt the older wizard's mind pressing against his, and wondered if the other was using Legilimency. However, before he could demand that the other get out of his head, the Potion Master's baritone voice rumbled out. "Ireki."

No sooner had the word escape than a low groaning sound filled the air as the door began to swing open.

* * *

Ethelinda [name, Noble Snake], guardia horiek ganberak - Basque - guards these chambers


End file.
